As You Turn Away
by GladiatorsOlitz
Summary: Fitz and Olivia 15 years after fitz term. will they back together again or done for good ? AU (OLITZ)
1. Prolog

_**Epilogue**_

 **Been sittin' eyes wide open behind these four walls, hopin' you'll call.**

 **Or just lost the love of my life**

 **I don't wanna live forever : Zayn & Taylor Swift**

_**15 years later**_

 **Fitz POV**

I stare outside of my home, feeling these loneliness that consume me for these fifteen years. Where is she ? the love of my life that gone just like a blink of an eye. How is she ? Did she met a new guy ? is she already move on ?. So many question haunting my mind and still i can't get the answers.

Where are you dammit ?

 **Olivia POV**

I feel someone call my name, but I ignore it. I take a sip of my favourite wine but I don't feel the joy anymore. I open my desk drawer and take my secret box that I kept. slowly I open the box, and see one picture of us , yes me and him. I miss him so much, is he alraight ? I hope my sacrifice can make him happy. I feel my tears threaten to fall, I tried to blink back my tears but it's impossible. I wept remember the day that I left him, I lose everything including love of my life.

 **(?) POV**

I can't watch her cried anymore. I must put my plan in motion, I just hope it's gonna works. **Failure it's not an option.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Heart A Mess

**A/n : thank you** ** _rachgreengeller_** **for your review to answer your question is that fitz is 32 when he's enter the office. When he's finisihed term he's 40. Olivia is 23 when she's met Fitz. Cyrus id 40 when he's campaign with fitz. It's completely AU**

 **I have plan for this fanfic just for 10 chapters but just let's my imagination take me. I hope you all be patient with me. Feel free to leave reviews and give me feedback so I can write better. Also you can give me song's suggestion that you feel fit to this story.**

 **Chapter 1 : Heart A Mess**

 **Let me in**

 **Where only your thoughts have been**

 **Let me occupy your mind**

 **As you do mine**

 **Heart A Mess – Gotye**

 **Fitz Pov**

I feel someone just hit me by bus, cause my head won't stop throbbing how many shots of vodka that I drank ?. I tried to walk out my study but my leg feel like jello, so I sat back. Before I can take a breath there someone open my study door with such a bang. "ahh " I groan cause it makes my head more throb. "up and up sunshine" said cyrus with so much sarcasm in his voice. I count to 1,2,…." FITZ WHAT THE HELL ?! you know today is the day that we have a gathering and you are DRUNK !" says cyrus screaming and I see his face turn into red. " chill out old man, I can lose this in 15 minutes just give me time okay ?". we fall into this peacefull silent, he said so slowly " I know you miss her, I miss her to but you have to let go. It's hard Fitz but life is moving on. Right now you are free and you can have all women in the word .." I chuckle " but all women in the world the women that I want is not in there cy, I love her.. ". He smiled and standing leaving my study, before he close the door he said " I will give you a minute but I wish I can help you through this, but I can't ". With soft he closed my door, I exhale loudly and closed my eyes try to hold the pain in my heart that won't stop emerge.

 **Teddy Pov**

Today is family gathering days and im gonna met her. Okay okay I know I whinned like 4 years old me but it just hurts you know. I know Ella feels insecure with herself but it stings when she's insecure about our relathionship. I should never listen to her to hide about our relathionship like a **dirty little secret** . It's not she's the most beautiful women in the world and today im gonna put my plan in motion so when I propose her she will said yes. Hmm wonder how this day gonna be, cross my heart it will succeed.

 **Ella Pov**

He's upstair and I wonder what he's doing right now I want to hold him and talk about my days. But because of my insecurities I let my self leave him and look I am a mess. I see my daddy Cyrus come down from my uncle Fitz study. "Sweetheart, why you just play with your food ?" he say softly. " no just a lot in my mind dad" I smile force fully and take a bite from pancake that being cooked by GG Martha. "don't think too much pumpkin, is there some trouble ? or some trouble with boys ? " I just smiled at my father protective side. I kiss his cheek and smiled " it's okay dad just some school and graduation thing ". Suddenly I see him comin down stairs and feel my tears threatened to fall.

 **Teddy Pov**

I saw Ella sitting in bar stool talk to uncle cyrus. Oh my god she's look so wow, I felt she's so breathtaking. There's not so much air left my lungs I mask my feeling and use this parade. "Morning Uncle Cy, Ella" I greet them with my grant smile. " Morning Kiddo, wow each day you look like your dad, it's creepy !" I smile and greet my long time nanny but I felt she's like my grandma " Morning GG !" she smiled " Morning Teddy bear, what's trouble that your gonna today ?" she say cheeckly. " me trouble ? im no trouble , just ask dad" after I said that my dad come in view " ask me what ? good morning everyone". I take my dad car keys and pack my breakfast, " where do you gonna go teddy ? why you pack your food ? ". I bring my pack breakfast and hug him and greet everybody bye " it's a surprise dad, just be patient " the look on his face " but.." before he can finish his word I already out the door and the look surprise on Ella's face is so adorable. I hope everything will fall into the plan.


End file.
